Then I Saw her face
by SatSly
Summary: Cuando Morello llega a la prision estatal todo parece normal para Nicky, pero hay algo en esta chica que le hace cambiar todo los conceptos que se habia autoimpuesto. M: Por lenguaje y ciertas...


**_Porque esta pareja merece más espacio en la segunda temporada._**

**_Disclaimer: Esta serie no me pertenece_**

* * *

Nicky estaba sentada en el patio en el descanso del taller, ensimismada con un sándwich que devoraba cuando de pronto escuchó un motor acercarse y vio la furgoneta junto a la verja. Curiosa, miró a las ventanas traseras y sólo logró distinguir una silueta. Siguió atenta cada movimiento para salir de su rutina diaria y vio como una mujer con melena castaña hasta los hombros y labios muy rojos bajó del vehículo entusiasmada detrás de la conductora. La actitud le llamó la atención y entre cerró los ojos intentando enfocar mejor, Nicky; que ya llevaba un par de meses dentro de la prisión Estatal Litchfield había presenciado las distintas reacciones de las nuevas reclusas. Decepción, impotencia, ira, dolor, angustia pero esto era nuevo. Después de todo estaban encerradas por algún crimen, separadas de sus familias y sus vidas comunes y corrientes. No había motivo para alegrarse por estar privada de los derechos fueran inocentes o no. Torció una sonrisa sin darle crédito a sus ojos.

Tranquilamente vio toda la escena, la chica naranja atravesaba el patio con la pelirroja que conducía la furgoneta y conversaban, quizás se conocían de antes; pensó la rubia. Terminó su merienda y volvió a su labor asignada. Nicky sabía que ese taller era una pérdida de tiempo, pero al menos las hacía distraerse del interminable aburrimiento que les ofrecía la prisión. Era bueno mantenerse ocupada para no colapsar, además, de vez en cuando arreglaba una que otra cosa a cambio de drogas.

Movió la cabeza queriendo botar las ideas de su mente, ya no podía, no debía, no después de su última recaída recién llegada.

Sabía que los vicios no se quitaban de un día al otro, menos cuando era uno que le fascinaba y daba sentido a su vida entera. Pero por suerte esta vez no estaba sola, Red era su madre sustituta y aunque si bien era triste admitirlo, el cariño que demostraba la Rusa era un gran motivo para seguir adelante. Resopló y se dejó caer en la silla mullida del taller esperando que las horas pasaran rápido.

Después de hacer nada por el resto de la hora se puso de pie dejando las herramientas en la mesa sabiendo que Tricia las guardaría por ella. Se puso de pie y fue decidida a agradecerle a Red por el sándwich que le había preparado esa mañana.

A mitad de camino se encontró con Young y la chica naranja de hace un rato. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y se acercó a saludar pero antes de que pudieran ser presentadas; la mujer de risos castaños se fue obligada a la charla de orientación de las nuevas.

La ex yonki se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino a la cocina. Una vez ahí no pudo evitar comentar lo que había visto hace un rato enseñando sin querer su interés en la nueva reclusa. Red la miró atenta.

-Nicky, no te la tires –dijo la rusa mientras limpiaba el mesón con un trapo-

-¿Qué? No me calumnies mami –puso morritos haciéndose la ofendida pero la sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios la delataba que algo pasaba por su cabeza-

La pelirroja giró los ojos y resopló, conocía bien a su muchacha.

-Mira, haz lo que quieras siempre y cuando no te metas en líos. –enarcó una ceja- ¿está claro?

La ex yonki asintió y salió de la cocina antes de que consiguiera esa charla incómoda de sexualidad que sólo tuvo gracias a su niñera. Caminó por los pasillos sin destino, sonriendo para sí hasta que una voz la llamó.

-Ey Nichols, ¿adivina qué? Tengo la capilla reservada por un rato– Sentenció coqueta la conductora de la prisión, sonriendo a medio lado-

La rubia la inspeccionó con la mirada

-¿Ah sí? Mhm…-hizo una pausa para sonreír amplio- Vale, espérame allá.

Y sin decir más, se separaron en direcciones opuestas. Nicky fue a su cubículo a ver si todo andaba en orden. En el año que llevaba reclusa sabía que de lo único que tenía que cuidarse era de los robos y en ese tiempo se había ganado el respeto de todas en la prisión estatal Litchfield pero con la repentina oleada de nuevas tenía que asegurarse. Dio una vista rápida a sus cosas y salió al pasillo mirando con cara de pocos amigos a un paso decidido.

No había tiempo que perder. Llegó a la puerta de la capilla y la cerró tras ella. La mujer pelirroja esperaba junto a las últimas bancas. Nicky fue hasta ella y la tomó por la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo, sus labios fueron directo su cuello, besando fogosamente mientras sus manos recorrían libremente los muslos.

No necesitaron palabras, era un mérito trámite entre ambas. La rubia desvistió de golpe a su compañera y la empujó contra la pared sin dejar de acariciar ni besar. Llevó una mano hasta la entrepiernas de ésta y acarició sonriendo orgullosa al sentir que ya estaba excitada. Sus besos descendieron hasta sus pechos, donde se detuvo a lamer los pezones sembrando gemidos ahogados en la otra.

Hacerla acabar no fue difícil, Nicky era sabía cómo y cuándo hacer las cosas. Después de todo, las mujeres eran iguales; los mismos puntos sensibles, la misma anatomía, con distintas manías y fetiches pero nada que ella no pudiera manejar. El acto se volvía rutinario. Era sexo, ese mismo que buscaba de vez en cuando en algunas reclusas. Un instinto animal que tenía que saciar. No sutilezas ni conquista, sólo sexo.

Después de unos minutos y de asegurarse de dejarla satisfecha, la rubia se separó dándole espacio para vestirse.

-¿Tienes lo mío? –Preguntó la ex yonki con una voz grave mientras secaba su mano en el pantalón-

-¿Cuándo he faltado a mi palabra Nicky? Me ofende que lo preguntes –declaró recuperando aliento. Finalmente señaló con el índice una cajetilla sobre la banca.-

La rubia ladeó una sonrisa y tomó tres cigarros, guardando dos y puso uno en sus labios dispuesta a encenderlo. Claro que iba preparada, llevaba días esperando sentir el humo en sus pulmones.

-¡Oye! ¿No pensarás fumar aquí verdad? –la molestó terminándose de vestir-

-Tss, ¿está permitido echar un polvo en la capilla y no puedo encender un puto cigarro? –Negó con la cabeza mordiendo el filtro y lo encendió. Su compañera soltó una carcajada y se le acercó imitándola.

-No te pongas gruñona –Acaricia su espalda y exhala el humo mirando el horizonte- Sé que estás así porque estoy con un pie afuera, pero no te angusties, estoy segura que encontrarás a otra, aunque no tan buena como yo –Soltó una risa presumida-

-Pero ninguna tendrá ese culito que... –gruñe entre dientes y le da un agarrón divertida-

-Este culito te va a extrañar como no te haces la idea –Hace sobresalir su labio inferior-

-Tranquila, estoy segura que encontrarás a otra –repite imitando las palabras de la otra reclusa, algo burlesca-

Los cigarros se consumieron entre bromas y carcajadas. Nicky se alegraba de que una de las suyas fuera a libre. El lugar era un infierno a menos que te adaptaras y vivieras al ritmo de la jungla. Todas querían irse; sin excepción. Incluso los guardias parecían querer trabajar de cualquier cosa menos ahí.

Había algunos días donde la ex yonki extrañaba la libertad, incluso en cosas pequeñas como fumar en la mitad del patio con una botella fría de cerveza. Lo único que quedaba por hacer; era mantener la cordura hasta que la condena terminara. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos, aún le quedaban tres años y no sabía cómo aguantar si a duras penas llevaba dos.

Se despidieron y separaron como si nada. Nicky fue al salón de la TV y se dejó caer en una silla esperando que Big Boo o Tricia se aparecieran para jugar a las cartas. Subió los pies a la mesa y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido mirando la pantalla. Era un programa de cocina. De esos que todo el mundo odia porque te recuerda las cosas que no puedes comer a menos que tengas una pastelería cerca.

A la rubia se le hizo agua la boca y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al ver un pay de limón de un tamaño colosal. Escuchó un grupo acercarse pero no reconoció la voz de ninguna así que no prestó atención y no apartó la mirada de la pantalla.

Al rato llegó Big boo y se sentó junto a la rubia. Jugaron pócker hasta que llegó Pornstache y apagó el televisor; en señal de que era hora de dormir.

Nicky fue a su cubículo a buscar los artículos de aseo, deparada para su rutina nocturna. Lavaba sus dientes y luego peinaba un poco su melena todas las noches, si no lo hacía tendría graves problemas al lavarlo al día siguiente, con más nudos que crazy eyes. Nicky era exigente con su look, tenía que desordenarlo para lucir casual. Sólo Sophia sabía cuan preocupada era con su cabello, porque no era algo que le gustaba presumir a medio mundo. Adoraba sus mechones esponjosos, cobrizo y con el volumen deseado.

Terminó de lavar sus dientes cuando escuchó unos sollozos acercándose. Procuró no mirar quien era. Debía ser una de las nuevas así. Siempre lloraban como crías en la primera noche. Así que no le sorprendería ver un uniforme naranja por la esquina del ojo. Lo que sí la sorprendió; fue identificar quien lloraba. Era la chica del pintalabios rojo llamativo.

Nicky mojó el peine antes de pasarlo por su cabeza y no pudo evitar hablar.

-¿Estás bien niña? –juntó las cejas volteando hasta ella. La morena asintió sin levantar mucho la mirada. Parecía incapaz de hablar así que Nicky agregó- Sácalo todo, la primera noche aquí es difícil para todas.

La morena avanzó unos pasos hasta ella y fue ahí cuando la ex yonki pudo observarla mejor, ésta chica medía alrededor del metro cincuenta. Era bien parecida como pocas y no tenía ningún tatuaje a primera vista, no parecía asesina ni drogadicta; casi se veía inocente. Tenía un par de ojos café oscuros que brillaban por las lágrimas y aunque tenía las mejillas encendidas, el resto de su piel era blanca como la nieve. Sin pensarlo, tomó el rollo de papel higiénico y se lo ofreció.

Lo único que podía oír eran los sollozos pausados de ésta mujer y eso le desperó a Nichols quien por alguna razón se sintió impotente. Era como si algún sentimiento maternal hubiese aflorado al verla tan afectada. Algo parecido a la empatía, se le partía el alma verla así. Sin pensarlo, sobó su hombro y buscó su mirada antes de agregar.

-Supongo que es tu primera vez. –Hizo una pausa y la otra asintió leve- Todo estará bien, ¿ok? –Culminó con una sonrisa algo tímida-

Ella no daba bienvenidas ni confortaba, sobre todo lo último. Esta era la primera vez que se involucraba tan intensamente con alguien en tan corto tiempo.

-Y ¿Cómo te llamas, nueva? –Agregó enarcando las cejas-

-Lorna, Lorna Morello –respondió con una voz aguda y algo raspada. La morena parecía una niña mientras se frotaba las mejillas y la miraba atenta. Nicky no pudo evitar sonreír; si hubiese tenido que buscar el momento más tierno en toda su vida; sería este.

No necesitaron más palabras. Lorna parecía más tranquila con las palabras de consuelo de la rubia y ésta sabía que sólo necesitaba un poco de apoyo moral. Estar sola en un lugar desconocido siempre era aterrador. También lo hubiera sido para ella si no hubiese llegado tan drogada en su primer día.

-Gracias –le regaló la primera sonrisa a Nichols, y ésta fue jovial y sincera. Iluminando de inmediato el rostro de la joven-

-No las des –sonrió de vuelta– Será mejor que vayas a la cama antes de que te metas en líos con los guardias en tu primer día. –la ex yonki le desordenó el pelo, molestosa; con toda la confianza del mundo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida-

Morello asintió y extendió las manos devolviéndole el papel higiénico sin dejar de sonreír. Agradecida por el gesto que retornaría más adelante, cuando tuvieran tiempo de conocerse y comenzar lo que ella esperaba; una linda relación entre prisioneras.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Fanfic dedicado a Taniadh si no la han leído búsquenla ahora, escribe excelentes Nickellos! **

**Actualizaré pronto, no se desesperen :3**


End file.
